Overburdened
by Raikku of The Darkness
Summary: [A One Shot, Pregame] Auron reflects on his life and why Hell must wait for him. [Character Death]


Author's notes: Hello to all! I'm Raikku of the Darkness, and this would happen to be my very first hand at a tribute to Final Fantasy X, one of the single best games ever created. This one shot pays homage to the one and only Auron, the legendary guardian, and one of my favorite game characters. Now, let's go on to the fic, shall we?

Disclaimer: Raikku of the Darkness in no way, shape or form owns Final Fantasy or any of the characters wherein, nor does she own the song, "Overburdened" by Disturbed.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Overburdened_

_A One Shot_

_By Raikku of the Darkness_

XXXXXXXXXX

The Pain is unbearable.

The sight of Braska, wrestling with the mental strain is unbearable.

What is the amount of pain and anguish must he suffer?

"Is what a Summoner is bred to do?" I ask myself. The Ruins of Zanarkand surround us, like a hellish cradle; the howling winds, our lullaby as we make our last stand to destroy what has plagued these lands for ages:

Sin.

_Hell is still Overburdened,_

_I must stand and Wait in Line._

_I may Never know for certain,_

_When it will be My Time._

"What is Sin?"

That is what we questioned to the Lady Yunalesca, the First Summoner. She could give us no answer, except:

"A manifestation of Man."

"Man?" Jecht asked, brash and ignorant as ever. He was always one to be an idiot drunk, claming to be from Zanarkand; their "star" Blitzer, he said. I, personally, never believed him or his fantastic stories, nor did I believe that his ability to be a Guardian was more than that of an empty pipe dream…

Until he offered himself to Braska as the one needed to become the Final Aeon.

I faltered then.

_How was I considered Evil?_

_Pleasures taken in this Life?_

_Someone granted me Reprieval;_

_Decades spent in Strife._

I had only faltered once before.

In my years as a warrior monk in Bevelle, I was made to be strong, cunning, and never failing in my devotion to Yevon. The high priests were eager for me to be leader of my Division.

"One Blessed with Yevon's Gifts"

"Truly a God-send."

"Yevon's Mightiest Warrior"

These were all titles given to me by my many devote, ever praising, ever _deviant_ priests. However, these titles were all a mask to what they had planned for me and my future.

_Led to Nothing._

_Repeated in my Mind._

_Led to Nothing._

_If only I was Born another Time?_

I was told as I trained that I was to be a rikugunshokan, a general, of Yevon; that I was to forever fight for my Lord. But that was a lie. They wanted me to marry the oldest daughter of Lord Innogue, one of the higher ranking priests in Bevelle. A woman named Bethany; a horrid girl who would rather be a whore in the streets than a wife and mother...

A woman I did not Love.

Love is the four letter word that sealed my fate; Like candle wax to an envelope.

I hurriedly declined under those conditions, but that was not to be taken likely. The priests that once praised me, shunned me from their sight. They looked at me in disgust until one day when they said:

"Do you believe Yevon to be a fool to match you with Bethany?"

I left my life in Yevon that day.

_Hell is still Overburdened._

_I must Stand and Wait in Line._

_Hell is still Overburdened._

_How have I been so determined Malign?_

"Jecht! To your left!" I yell. A sinspawn dives dangerously close to him. He counters with a swift and powerful armor break attack to its midsection. I swing my sword on another hell spawn as that one cries out in defeat. Braska continued to cast his healing magic when needed, but focusing his magical assault on the fins of Sin. His Demi attack causing major harm to the devilish entity, as it bellowed a cry of anguish. I smiled a small grin as my Summoner continued to attack the beast. I admired the soft spoken man who saved my life from a frosty death in the ice land that was Macalania.

I was young and ignorant to the ways beyond the temple and its teaching of Yevon. After I left Bevelle, I was on a crash course to the world beyond; Unknowingly making wrong turns until I reached Macalania. Although monk training had made me survival savvy, I had no idea how to live in a world of frost and death. The grim reaper was at my door when Braska found me huddled in a cavern of ice and snow. He used his blessed magic to heal me and for that I am eternally grateful. On that day, I pledged my very life to the man that gave it back to me.

_It's the Closing of the Curtain_

_In the Play that was My Life._

_Countless Chapters left Unopened; _

_Tragedies Inside._

A doublecast of Thundaga severed Sin's left fin. We raced to the monster's opposite side; our hearts beating faster with each step. The steps toward our untimely demise never felt so sweet.

Jecht went into overdrive. His sword was a blur as he attacked with enhanced vigor and stamina. A blur of triumph. My heart swelled with pride to the man I had recently come to terms with. He was a pillar of strength to my false hope; my friend.

"Auron!" the drunk yelled to me, a smirk across his tanned and bearded face. " We can win this!" And that I attack with Mental Break. I turned to answer him but both Braska and I watched in horror as what was left of Yunalesca, the one for which Yuna, Braska's daughter was named, attacked Jecht from behind with Hellbiter. His bloody form fell slowly, it seemed to the ground; that same grin across his form, saying to us:

"My soul is yours, Braska, but my heart is with Tidus."

_I was fighting for a Reason;_

_Holy Blessed Homicide._

_Seems I have committed Treason,_

_All I've Sacrificed._

I charged forward at the demonic bitch that was Yunalesca. She moved to before a spell but it was too late; my blade was already through her fading body. Her form trembled and the pyreflies dissipated, taking what little was left of my friend with them.

Braska yelled behind me. "Auron!" I had lost sight of what I had came here to do. Jecht's mourning would have to wait.

I performed my overdrive, Shooting Star, making it so that Sin would be highly damaged for Yunalesca's transgressions. The beast roared in fury, swiping his grey fin at us. Fortunately, it missed. Braska cast another double dose of Thundaga and I swung my sword in attack but dropped it soon enough in order to push Braska out of the way of Sin's fin.

It's is a Guardian's duty, you know.

_Led to Nothing._

_Repeated in my Mind._

_Led to Nothing._

_If only I was Born another Time?_

I landed with a huge thud on the farthest outskirts of the battle, heavily damaged and bleeding. My eye had been damaged and I was blinded. I could feel that my arms, legs and ribs were all either fractured or broken, making my already damaged ability to move even worst. I tried to get up, but that was futile. I began to cough up blood with every movement, silently and loudly cursing with every ragged breath. I couldn't take the pain and laid back, trying to regain the little strength I had left. I could hear Braska's lone battle cries and the sounds of magic hitting its target.

"He isn't strong enough" I thought to myself. And with my last ounce of strength, I struggled to rise to my feet. I limped toward my Summoner, dragging my weapon behind me; my every thought on him and this last leg of our pilgrimage.

"_We can and will survive this, Auron." His face said, smiling. "We will make this Spira safe for Yuna and all of the little children of this damned world." _

I wonder if Yuna was on Braska's mind when Sin's fin crushed him?

_Hell is still Overburdened._

_I must Stand and Wait in Line._

_Hell is still Overburdened._

_How have I been so determined Malign?_

"No" I whispered. "No…"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed in rage. I charged blindly forwarded, slashing and swinging my bloodied sword, all the while, numb to the pain that my body screamed at me.

Rage had blinded me. Their faces burned into my eyes. The villages. The people. Jecht. Braska. All lives destroyed by this monster; this living devil that brought pain and destruction with every turn. If I was to die fighting this Sin…

Then Sin would die with me.

With my last ounce of strength I performed my final overdrive, Tornado, putting in it every bit of myself and my pain. With that attack, Sin faltered. The great beast wobbled from side to side. I had done it! I had defeated Sin! And with a mighty roar, Sin fell from its perch.

And as I watched as the monster that had trouble Spira tumbled closer and closer to me, I smiled and waited for the flames of Hell to take this deserter of Yevon to oblivion.

_Fate is so Unkind;_

_Now I should have Known._

_Blind Leading the Blind,_

_Reaping what I've Sown_

I felt the cold, hard ground of Mt. Gagazet beneath me. My broken hands pulling its broken body down the mountain. My one good eye as numb as the blinded one.

Sin was gone.

The blast that had resulted in the monster's defeat and fall to the ground launched me into the air. Below me, I could see all of Spira. I could hear the hopes and dreams of millions of people; young and old. I could see the towers of my false home, Bevelle, and I heard the Hymn of the Fayth in my head. All was a beautiful send-off to a sinner such as I. I began my descent to the earth with a smile on my face.

I reached the caverns of the Fayth and collapsed. I could not go on. The pain of the icy cold of Gagazet had finally gotten to this old guardian. As I lay there, unknowingly being crept upon by a young Ronso, I listened to that last beats of my heart:

One for the orphan who was one with Yevon.

One for the man who fought and killed for his beliefs.

One for the man who gave up Yevon for those beliefs.

One for the man who swore his life for a man who's life would be given willfully.

One for the man who helped bust a drunk out of jail.

One for the man that stood atop Mt. Gagazet and believed that he could save the world.

One for the man that watched his companions die.

One for the man that, while broken, finished what they started.

One for the man who laid here dying.

One for the man who faltered.

One for the man that died on Gagazet, in the arms of a Ronso, unforgiven and dishonored.

_If it all amounts to Nothing,_

_Why am I standing in this Line?_

"Auron" that voice said to me. "You are not done yet."

"But I am!" I yelled back to it. "I am done!"

"No. Do you forget what you swore to us in Zanarkand?"

I stopped. "Swore…"

"I swear to you, Braska, I will not rest until Sin is destroyed permanently."

"I swear to you, Jecht, your son will know of his father's story."

I swore these things and a monk never breaks his word.

_Hell is still Overburdened,_

_I must Stand and wait in Line…_

The pyreflies swirled around me, rebuild my body to full strength. I floated about the clouds and into the portal that would led me to Jecht's Zanarkand. To fulfill my promise.

I fight until the end of time.

My body is eternal.

My strength, never waning.

Hell would have to wait.

Hell is still…

_Overburdened._


End file.
